The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method of providing a virtual linear video channel for streaming video. More specifically, a method and apparatus for providing multiple streaming linear video channels from existing video channels and previously recorded video is disclosed.
Video streaming allows video content to be delivered to a video player via the internet. The video content is a video signal generated by a content provided for distribution to video consumers. The video signal may be provided in an uncompressed file format, such as a serial digital interface (SDI) format, or in a compressed format, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) file format or Transport Stream (TS) file format. The video signal is sent to an encoder which converts the file into a live streaming signal. The live streaming signal is preferably a segmented data stream that may be transmitted using standard Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) over the internet. The live streaming signal may include multiple streams, where each stream may have a different data rate and/or different resolution.
Two common formats for the live streaming signal include HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) implemented by Apple® and MPEG-Dynamic Adaptive bitrate Streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH) implemented, for example, by web browsers such as Chrome®, Microsoft Edge®, and Firefox®. In addition to the segmented data stream, the encoder generates a manifest file. The manifest file contains information for a video player to play the segmented data stream such as the data rate and resolution of each stream and a playlist providing an address from which the video content may be retrieved. Historically, the encoder has generated a single manifest file for each encoded video signal, where the manifest file is distributed along with the streaming signal.
The live streaming signal and the manifest file are stored in one or more Content Delivery Networks (CDN). Each CDN includes a number of edge servers which store the streaming signal and manifest file until requested by a video player. When the streaming signal is provided to multiple CDNs, the CDNs may be in different geographic locations, such as the West Coast, East Coast, or Midwest. Each video player may select a CDN based, among other things, on its geographic proximity in order to reduce transmission latencies.
The video player may be any suitable electronic device to receive the streaming signal such as a desktop computer, a television, a laptop computer, a tablet, or a mobile phone. A user initiates a request to view desired video content on the video player. The video player includes video management software executing on the video player which has knowledge of the address of the CDN and which may provide a list of video content stored on the CDN to the user. After the user has selected a desired video, the video player, in turn, requests that the video content be transmitted from the CDN.
As is further known to those skilled in the art, broadcast operators of live streaming video channels typically utilize a content provider such as an automation playout system that transmits the video signal, and an encoder for each live streaming video channel. The cost of the equipment for providing a single live streaming video channel is significant.
However, the demand for new channels and varied content is rapidly growing. Viewers expect channels with video lineups tailored to their preferences. Further, the library of stored content continues to grow, such that some viewers opt for on-demand services only rather than live streaming content. Although the viewer may need to wait for a time period before the newest content is available via an on-demand service, the viewer elects to wait rather than pay for live channels that include content of which the viewer is only interested in a portion.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a live channel wherein the content is tailored to an individual user such that users subscribe to the live channel. It would also be desirable to provide the additional live channel without requiring the additional expense of an additional content provider and encoder dedicated for the new channel.